


Following You

by haganenoheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Childhood Friend!Levi, Drabble Series, Drabbles, M/M, Unrequited Love, eruri - Freeform, eventual eruri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:47:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knew that his status as a childhood friend was guaranteed to shield him from Erwin’s view forever. </p><p>A series of drabbles wherein we explore Childhood Friends!Eruri and the possibility of them developing into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following You

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble series to get you guys over the end of The Consort :) I will update this regularly, promise!

Levi was not a patient person. Scratch that, he was a very _impatient_ person, and said scarce patience was wearing thin. He had just finished reading yet another raving email from Erwin, the Man on a Fucking Fabulous Honeymoon, and all he wanted to do was to either crash his computer or get shitfaced. As the former involved high costs and the latter was practically impossible given his fucked-up metabolism, his frustration only grew even when he reached out to touch the face on his screen, the one smiling from one of the twenty pictures Erwin had sent him – even though he’d already seen all of them on Facebook. Perhaps Erwin had thought that he hadn’t, since Levi had made it a point not to like or comment on a single one of them. Perhaps Erwin had thought that Levi would be happy for him even when he was methodically ripping his heart to itty-bitty pieces with all of his fucking _happiness_.

With a sigh, Levi closed the lid of his laptop for safe measure lest his patience gave out completely, and sat back in his chair. His eyes were tired, tired from reading all of the _words_ that Erwin had sent him. _Happy. So nice. You should be here!_

 _Yeah, I fucking should._ Levi knew that his status as a childhood friend was guaranteed to shield him from Erwin’s view forever. He’d known that from the very beginning of this ridiculous crush that had developed into something… else. He couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment when it had happened, all he knew was that he’d left the wedding early without so much as a goodbye, prompting Erwin to call him a zillion times from the airport to ask if he was okay. Levi had wanted to tell the man to shove his concerns up places that only his new _wife_ was privy to, but he’d just gone with it, claiming food allergies and long working days.

In reality, his mind had been focused on work very minimally for the past… oh, ten months? The amount of time that had gone by between Erwin and Mary’s announcement and today. He remembered the shock, even though he really shouldn’t have been surprised – the couple had been sickeningly sweet with how much they _loved_ each other for ages by then.

Naturally, Levi had congratulated Erwin in his own normal, restrained fashion. Erwin had hugged him back then, something he had never done outside of extraordinary circumstances. That was the last time they had touched.

Now, Erwin was on his honeymoon with Miss Perfect, and Levi… well, he had the pictures.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on http://haganenoheichou.tumblr.com :)


End file.
